DZMZ
DZMZ (89.1 FM), branded as 89 DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone), is a 24-hour dance music and OPM radio station of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), and is also the flagship FM station of Danze Music Zone Network in the Philippines, operated by the Manila Radio division and IBC Entertainment group. It was founded in 1975 as KB 89.1, reformatted in 1988 as 89 DMZ, in 2001 as Wave 891 (now moved to 91.5 frequency as Wave 91.5), revived in 2011 as iDMZ 891 and reverted as 89 DMZ in 2013, it is broadcast live throughout the Philippine archipelago as well as throughout the world via Global IBC, The station's studios are located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, with the transmitter located at IBC Tower along Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City, sharing the same site of IBC, IBC News Network and DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386. A member of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP). The 25,000-watt signal reaches all of Metro Manila and the surrounding provinces. It is a 24-hour dance music radio station except Holy Week of each year would be replaced by fully automated music (i.e. slow jam) during Thursday and Friday. Since 2011, the FM station of IBC is headed by Lopie de Guzman as the station manager of 89 DMZ. 89 DMZ is recognized as The Nation's #1 Danze Music Station in the ABC market among the upscale FM radio stations in Mega Manila, according to the the joint Kantar Media and KBP Radio Research Council survey conducted in the month of January 2017. 89 DMZ also has a digital television channel on digital free TV via IBC Digital TV named DMZ Channel, available on Sky Cable, Sky Direct and Cignal. The station also manages and operates a website, 89DMZ.com and social media accounts on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and YouTube. History ''DWKB-FM'' era: 1975-1989 Initially known as DWKB-FM (KB 89.1) owned and operated by the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, as the radio network arm first aired in 1975 and in a short time, became one of the country's most listened to easy listening FM music stations. Ricky Dizon was the station manager of DWKB 89.1. The other radio personalities of KB 89.1 included Peter Rabbit (the current voice-over of ABS-CBN as he work for the Kapamilya Network), Bingo Lacson, Long Tall Howard (Howard Medina) and Vic Salta. Salta covered the 9PM-12MN shift became popular among the teens back in the 80's as he would showcase "popularity battles" among the top bands back then - more notably Duran Duran vs. Spandau Ballet rivaly played on air practically nightly. Its first station studios located at P. Guevarra Street, San Juan, Metro Manila and later moved to the modern Broadcast City in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City On November 4, 1989, KB eventually was reformatted into 89 DMZ as an all-dance radio station that featured non-stop dance music launched in November 5, 1989. 'The first ''89 DMZ era: 1989-2001' In November 18, 1989, the station reformatted and rebranded as 89 DMZ (Danze Music Zone) (it also changed its callsign to DZMZ-FM), which played dance music such as disco, new wave, Euro/Italo disco, electronic dance music, house and eurodance, hip hop, R&B, pop, OPM, Hot AC and remixed music from the 1970s, 1980s and 1990s. The station is a brainchild of Bingo Lacson, the radio station manager of IBC. The late rapper, Francis Magalona, worked with the station through his program ''The Word-Up Show, which aired on Saturday nights. It also became the home of the Mobile Circuit every Friday night. In July 16, 1998, IBC aired the TV version of 89 DMZ teamed up to launch and produce the 1-hour weekly MTV style variety show called DMZ TV, aired every Thursday night at 8-9pm on IBC as a hook-up with 89 DMZ and hosted by Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfil of True Faith with co-hosts are Rengie Galvez, JC Castro, Tone Wijangco and Celine Hoffman airing live at the Live Studio 2 of Broadcast City where the jocks of 89 DMZ can now seen on TV for their spiels, along with performers, dancers, club DJs and live bands. In March 9, 1999, DMZ TV moved to Tuesday nights at 8-9pm. The end of the first 89 DMZ In February 25, 2001, IBC and Blockbuster Broadcasting System went into a government-sponsored bidding and the Vera Group, through Blockbuster Broadcasting System, won the rights to the frequency and the facilities as Wave 891 (callsign then changed to DWAV). However, the network still shares its transmission facilities of IBC 13 until 2014 when it began transmitting from Antipolo. ''Wave 89.1'' era: 2001-2011 Wave 89.1 began regular operations shortly on March 1, 2001. Managed by former Magic 89.9 jock Rolando Sulit a.k.a. Joe D'Mango, the station began its operations with an Urban AC format. Some months later, its programming gradually shifted to full pop R&B. In 2007, Gary Caoili took over the management of the station after Sulit departed his management duties for both Wave and sister station Jam 88.3. A year later, after the demise of Blazin' 105.9, the station shifted to Urban Contemporary, as it started playing more Hip Hop and R&B. From 2010 to 2014, the station has been known for hosting the Urban Music Awards.MyDSL artists win Urban music awards|publisher=''[[The Philippine Star]'' |date=February 5, 2010]Bone Thugs-n-Harmony to perform at the Urban Music Awards 2014|publisher=''[[Philippine Daily Inquirer]'' |date=May 30, 2014}}] In June 30, 2011, Wave 891 had its last broadcast for the last time on 89.1 and transferred to 91.5 FM in June 1, 2011. 'The second ''89 DMZ era: July-1-August 27, 2011' In July 2011, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation led by the chairman Eric Canoy took over the privatization and revitilization of the government and the new management for the return of the state-run 89.1 MHZ frequency as the callsign letters were returned into DZMZ, the original call letters of the station after its absence for 10 years. Together with the new ownership, 89 DMZ made a comeback as a revival of the dance music station and launches the website through live streaming via 89DMZ.com. DJ Ouch (Lopie de Guzman) assumed the position as the station manager for the FM radio station of IBC. The station returned to its current studio at Broadcast City in Quezon City (its home since 89 DMZ era). After getting access to 89.1 FM, IBC has been occupied one of FM radio frequencies in Mega Manila and other platforms of IBC Radio including AM and TV. The test broadcast is for 9 weeks, it was temporarily playing automated dance music and remixed music mixed with OPM, stingers and a teaser in July 1, 2011 in preparation for the formal launch. iDMZ 891'' era: August 28, 2011-August 10, 2013 iDMZ 891 was relaunched on August 28, 2011 with its regular operations as the current format of dance music, hip-hop and R&B and remixed music mixed with OPM. It is inspired and adopted by the format of 89 DMZ which will bring back the good old days of local air waves music as the #1 dance music station that offers non-stop dance music in the form of DJ mixes with the new slogan Sayaw Pinoy!. iDMZ 891 conceptualized in 2011 when Lopiue de Guzman gained popularity as the station manager for the FM radio network, with IBC as the fledging organization to accept advertisers since 1975 to accept advertisers, he wanted to make sure that his FM radio affiliate would similarly make a dent in the broadcast circles, similar to what he envisioned his TV network. The station also opened their dance music station in Baguio City and Davao City to go along with its flagship Metro Manila station, and Iloilo City, Roxas City, Kalibo, Cebu City and Paloo stations in the Visayas. In August 28, it had its debut at 3am with the mix of dance music and its first day of broadcast began at 6am with Wave 24 for the first song Upside Down (God created indie remix) by Two Minds Crack. Following on August 29 with Peewee, who will return to radio after 10 years of hiatus, is the first jock to go on board that morning with Peewee in the Morning with its playing the down beat mix during Monday called Slow Jam, followed by the remaining 89 DMZ jocks and new jocks of iDMZ 891. It offers non-stop playing dance music tunes in form of song mixes. It provides an unadulterated dance music that caters to entire age spectrum and to people from all walks of life. The tribute to the Philippine icon radio station 89 DMZ and a gift to all its avid listeners after a decade of quench for dance music with commercial free. Everyone in any parts of the world can access the site and enjoy the music via live streaming. The station has around 18,000 listeners all over the globe. The station has the 24-hours of new wave music called Wave 24 airs at 6am respectively on Sundays, the 24-hours of down beat mix called Slow Jam which airs at 6am on Mondays, it has also developed has a flagship program called Be Heard! aired Friday where promotes both professional and non-professional, Filipino and foreign DJs from all over the world. Since its launch, it has been the station's most sought-after and highly-rated program, and spearheaded by The King (Program Director) and The Sting (The voice-over behind iDMZ/script writer/DJ/consultant). Alternative rock music Rockin' Manila which airs on Saturdays from 6-9am and the Pinoy rock at 7-9pm featuring Pinoy rock hits from Filipino rock bands and artists, the Saturday night club/party music entitled Saturday Clubbing every Saturday at 9pm-12mn. The first-ever chart show entitled The Hitlist, charting the top 30 dance tracks every week, it aired at 5pm respectively on Fridays. It has a group page in Facebook dubbed 89 DMZ (Danze Music Zone) and iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! with more than 5,000 active members. In October 1, 2011, iDMZ 891 relaunched again its simultaneously on radio and TV via its weekly "MTV style" variety show DMZ TV, which aired every Saturday nights from 6pm to 7pm on IBC and hosted by Cara Eriguel and DJ Tom Taus with performers, dancers, club DJs and live bands airing live at the the studio of IBC and the DJs of iDMZ 891 can be seen on TV for their spiels. On October 1, 2012, iDMZ 891 launched its newest Korean pop online music portal K-Pop Radio with its official website at K-POP Radio. Recently, it launched its own listening app, available in Android and iOS. This increasing iDMZ 891's ratings and become The Nation's #1 Danze Mix FM Radio in Mega Manila. 'The third ''89 DMZ era: August 11, 2013-present' Two years later, as IBC catapulted to the third place in the TV industry, iDMZ 891 and its provincial stations was reverted into the second interation as 89 DMZ with a new logo and new jingle on August 11, 2013 at 6:00am (with ''Wave 24). The DJs from the revival of 89 DMZ like Peewee, The Unbeatable, The Force, The Sting, Kaye and DJ Ouch were still part of the station, while the DJs from iDMZ like Marc the Spark, The Executioner, ZJ Ziggy, DJ Alfie and The King are also retained the station. The rebranding of this station created a brand for IBC's FM radio stations nationwide, which are under DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone) station brand. This also reverts the slogan of the station's second incarnation of The Nation's #1 Danze Muzic Station which was first used during the era from 1989 to 2001. and Sayaw Pinoy! was retained for their brand of dance music as the format of 70% dance music and remixed music and 30% OPM are also still same. The station was also launched via HD Radio technology. It caters the entire age spectrum and attract the demographic range of audience as the predominantly dance format by the highly influential and upscale market of A-B-C market at the primarily targeting the age bracket of 13 to 40 years old male and female, including kids and teens in high school, young adults in college and university, and mature listeners. It became a huge success and gained more listenership and it became an immediate hit with dance music lovers. This period saw 89 DMZ introducing a number of innovations in the Philippine music scene. Another innovation was the idea of the 89 DMZ Danze Concerts, which were concerts held in various malls and parking lot concerts. Prior to this, concerts of that size were simply not held. They became relatively common after the success of the first 89 DMZ Danze Concerts. On November 18, 2014, 89 DMZ marked its 28th year anniversary as the nation's No. 1 dance music station, with the theme Celebrating 25 Years of Danze Music Zone. On March 4, 2016, the demise of Peewee who died in Friday afternoon at the Asian Hospital in Muntinlupa City. On March 5, 2016, the station launched its student DJ search called Campus 89, where various student DJs were tapped from different schools and universities around the country. A demise of former 89 DMZ station manager and IBC newscaster Bingo Lacson who passed away on September 26, 2016. In January 2017, 89 DMZ developed its brand new programs, such as the return of Strictly Ballroom which is brought back its primetime slot after 15 years of absence on the station and Jude Rocha is the new host premiered on January 2 by offering 3 hours of ballroom music from Tuesday to Thursday at late nights; and BigFish Radio hosted by Johnboy Lee of BigFish Manila premiered in January 7 and aired every Friday nights which features exclusive programs by international club DJs such as Paul Van Dyk, David Guetta, Armin van Buuren and others. It is proved to be hugely successful, as the live concert of the station during the Grand Kapinoy Weekend on March 4–5 as part of IBC's 57th anniversary was crowded by many people. In the same month, 89 DMZ retained as the No. 1 dance music FM station in the A/B/C market among the upscale FM radio stations in Mega Manila based from the joint Kantar Media and KBP Radio Research Council survey. As a result, the station retained the upscale listenership and has become one of the country's strongest ABC markets and the upscale listeners in its company portfolio. In a press conference held at the IBC compound in Broadcast City on November 8, 2017, following the station's continuous streak as Mega Manila's No. 1 dance music FM station by another joint KBP-Kantar survey for the year's first quarter, the Manila Radio and Regional divisions have agreed to relaunch DMZ's national network as DMZ Philippines. Under its relaunched brand, the network will connect 89.1 and its provincial stations with unified program brands and strong dance music mixes. On November 18, 2017, the station celebrated its 28 years of Danze Music Zone, this was begun to air promos, trivia of this station (from its early years up to now), and a 28th anniversary party Sayaw Pinoy!, 28 Years of Danze: 89 DMZ 28th Anniversary Party on the same date at 9pm during Saturday Clubbing. Onn June 4, 2018, the station launched the digital TV counterpart of 89 DMZ entitled DMZ Channel, available on digital free TV via IBC Digital TV channel 5, Sky Cable, Sky Direct and Cignal, airing dance music videos played on 89 DMZ. It also aired the interactive MTV-style variety show DMZ TV Non-Stop every Friday night simulcast on IBC and 89 DMZ, and clips from 89 DMZ concerts and events from past and present. Profile The strong of sequestered radio network group IBC Radio, based in Mega Manila, with the substantial number of AM and FM stations operating and the stiff competition from both ABS-CBN and GMA's own networks, is the FM radio station in Metro Manila. The network's strongest market is with the provincial or rural people currently residing in Manila helped by its strong brand name in the provinces, IBC Radio managed its AM and FM stations locally with each individual unique brand name enjoys strong ratings all across the country, since DZMZ's dominant listener ratings and with IBC's TV ratings catapulted to third place in the TV industry. It began in the summer of '89. During the waning months of DWKB's existence, the need for change became an eventuality. Despite protests from all angles, the late Bingo Lacson, the radio operations manager of IBC, decided to go against the grain. On June 1989, the formation of the new staff began. The pioneering DJs were Francis Magalona, The Shadow, Peewee, Bug, Chinaman and The Unbeatable. It took five months of sourcing and brainstorming and on November 1, 1989, the need to test the waters arrived. It was a success. For 17 years, Metro Manila was enjoying the music of this radio station occupying the frequency of the defunct KB 89. Finally, on November 18, 1989, 89 DMZ was born and went on air. 89 DMZ is known as The Nation's Danze Music Aurhority that caters to the 13 to 40 age bracket. The essence of DMZ's danze music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno hits, reggae and slow jams, encompassing such diverse musical styles like ballroom, swing, new wave, and alternative rock; not to mention the contemporary hits of our local artists in our Pinoy-In-A-Row. Air Staff 'Current' 'DJs' *The Sting (Terence Khan) (born in August 24) (the current male voice-over announcer of IBC and the operations manager, live ZJ host and coninuity voice-over of 89 DMZ/script writer/DJ/consultant) *Kaye (Kaye Tan) (delivers The Word hourly news) *The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan) (the current voice-over of RPN) *DJ Ouch (Lopie de Guzman) (the station manager of 89 DMZ) *Mick Flame *Jude Rocha (Jacques Furbeyre) (2017-present) *DJ Jea *The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan) *The Force (Neil Centeno) *DJ Tracy (the pretty crazy DJ of 89 DMZ) (2018-present) *Marc the Spark *ZJ Ziggy *DJ Alfie (Alfie Manuel) *DJ Nino Belza (2017-present) *The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano) *DJ Marlon (Marlon Tagalicud) *The King (Arthur Serzo) (the program director and the head of 89 DMZ) *Deejay Boo (Boo Martinez) *DJ Heart *DJ Art *DJ Jennie *DJ Rose 'Former' '89 DMZ' *Peewee (Wenceslao "Peewee" Trinidad) (born in 1934 and died in March 4, 2016) *The Mouth (Francis Magalona) *Jellybean (Rolly Manlapaz) (current coliseum announcer for UAAP on ABS-CBN Sports on Studio 23 and PTV and NCAA on Sports5 on AksyonTV) *Chinaman (Joey Lim) (the current voice-over of DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and IBC News Network) *The Bug (Bob Novales) *The Shadow (Roger Thatcher) (the only foreign zeejay and fomer DJ of Heartbeat Mega Disco) *Jolly O! (Dax B. Jose) *Blare (Bernadette Camalig) (the ONLY female "zee-jay") 'DWKB' *Long Tall Howard (Howard Medina) *Bamby Fonacier *Ricky Dizon *Brother Wayne *Vic Salta *Bingo Lacson *Joey V.(Joey Valencia) *Peter Rabbit (Peter Musngi) (the current voice-over of ABS-CBN and DZMM) *Peewee (Wenceslao "Peewee" Trinidad) Programs On Sundays from 6am to 6am the following day, the station plays the new wave music Wave 24 continues to mention of 89 DMZ throughout its schedule. Followed on Mondays from 6am to 6am the following day, it plays the down beat mix through Slow Jam by covering the weekday programs. The usual programming of 89 DMZ broadcasting for 24 hours from the start at 6am of Tuesday. 'Daily programs' * The Morning Danze - The flagship morning show hosted by The Sting; Weekdays, 6am - 9am. * Kaye D-Lyte - Hosted by Kaye; Mondays to Thursdays, 10am - 2pm and Fridays, 12nn - 3pm. * The Unbeatable Show - Hosted by The Unbeatable; Mondays to Thursdays, 3pm - 6pm. * The Early Club - Hosted by DJ Ouch; Mondays to Thursdays, 6pm - 9pm. **''5 Zone'' - Dance music chart of the five hottest dance tracks, Tuedays to Thursdays. * Power Remix - A midnight remixes of 2 exceptional DJs plus the tracks of dance hits. Hosted by The Destroyer; Tuesdays to Thursdays, 12mn-3am. * Megamix - Uninterruptable megamixes seven-days-a-week; Everyday, every hour. 'Original programs' * Wave 24 - 24 hours of pure new wave music from the 80's and early 90's. Hosted by The Unbeatable (6-10 am), DJ Art (10 am-2 pm), Mick Flame (2-6 pm) and ZJ Ziggy (6-9 pm), Sundays, 6am - 6am the following day. * Slow Jam - 24 hours of a smooth grooves and cool relaxing down beat mix; Mondays, 6am - 6am the following day. * Route 70: The Audio Tour - three hours of music from the 70s (funk, soul, pop, dance, swing: Disco party music of the 70's). Hosted by the creep of DMZ DJ, Mick Flame; Tuesdays, 9am - 12nn with a replay at 9pm - 12mn. (since October 2, 2018) * Wired on Wednesday (July 1, 2015-December 28, 2016, August 29, 2018-present) - the freshest worldwide program of 89 DMZ, hosted by the newest lady jock of 89 DMZ itself DJ Jea provides our listeners the best of Christian, Western, ballad, pop and K-pop tunes (Korean popular music), be it R&B, pop, danze or rock, to cater to our hip fans here and abroad. Wednesdays, 9am-12nn. * Strictly Ballroom - 3 hours of glorious ballroom music for your ballroom dancing. Hosted by Jude Rocha; Wednesdays, 9pm - 12mn. * House Sessions - three hours of exquisite house music, mixed by one of 89 DMZ's superb DJs, DJ Alfie; Thursdays, 9am - 12nn with a replay at 9pm - 12mn. (since October 4, 2018) * Be Heard! - The most sought-after and high-rated flagship program from different DJs around the globe that gives opportunities to all 89 DMZ members to show-off their mixing talents. This program is open to everyone – professional and non-professional DJs or to anyone who just simply loves to mix music; Friday, 10am - 12nn with a replay at 8pm - 10pm. * The Hitlist - the station's weekly top 30 dance music chart countdown based on the listener's requests and votes, playing the top 30 countdown of today's hottest hits remixed by the baddest DJs around the world. Those current hits remixed by DJ producers are hand-picked and aired right here. Be updated with the latest trending and most liked hits by tuning in every Friday with the votes over hotline 632-9283/634-9283, text line 8888 based on Globe, Facebook, Twitter and 89dmz.com/ Hosted by The Force; Fridays, 2pm - 5pm. * Mobile Circuit - Hosted by The Destroyer, the baddest mobiles in the land for your back-to-back "live" disco-mixing. Featuring two top mobiles from the dance circuit and mobile groups providing listeners of their best mixsets. Mobile groups are invited to submit their entries and perform live as scheduled by 89 DMZ administrators; Friday, 5pm - 8pm. * DMZ TV Non-Stop - Friday, 10pm - 11pm, simulcast on IBC. *''Bigfish Radio'' - A Friday night program hosted by DJ John Paul Lee featuring international Electronic dance music shows by various international DJs; Friday, 11pm - 3am. (produced by Bigfish International) **''Anthem with John Paul Lee'' **''Hardwell On Air'' **''Corsten's Countdown with Ferry Corsten'' **''Group Therapy Radio with Above & Beyond'' * Campus 89 - Hosted by 89 DMZ student DJs from different schools and universities; Saturday, 6am - 9am. * Rockin’ Manila - 3 hours of the best of rock music from classic rock to alternative rock and acoustic music, hosted by DJ Tracy (since October 27, 2018); Saturday, 9am - 12nn. 3 hours of Pinoy rock music hosted by The Executioner; Saturday, 6pm - 9pm. * Back to the 80's n' early 90's - Hosted by Marc the Spark and ZJ Ziggy, 3 hour non-stop hits of the 80's and early 90's (1980-1992); Saturdays, 12nn - 3pm and a flashback at 12mn - 2am. * Baddest of the 90's n' 2K - Hosted by DJ Alfie and DJ Nino Belza, reigning the mix we're take you back, 3 hour throwback hits of the 90's and early 2000's (1993-2008); Saturdays, 3pm - 6pm. * Saturday Clubbing - the top-rated program as the 3 hours of uninterrupted, commercial-free party clubbing music for your favorite dance club tunes, house music mix and remix, electro, dubstep and the ever-famous, flagship party music of Spain - Ibiza music, and in-house DJs by DJ Marlon with The Destroyer featuring the top club DJs around the Metro; Saturday, 9pm - 12mn. 'Segments' * The Word - Top-of-the-hour news on the music, entertainment, lifestyle and cultural events, the 2-minute hourly news update with Kaye; Mondays-Saturdays, 7am - 6pm. * Pinoy-in-a-Raw - 2 OPM (Original Pilipino Music) hits back-to-back played every hour (whether its Pinoy pop, R&B, dance, novelty and EDM), because we believe in the Filipino talent; Everyday, every hour. (except Saturday Clubbing at 9pm-12mn every Saturday). * Campus Zone - updates on the happenings in colleges and universities around the Metro. Monday to Saturday, every hour. Former programs * Baddest of the 90's (July 7, 2016 to December 29, 2016) - 2 hours of the best of the 90's featuring 89 DMZ DJs led by DJ Alfie, The Destroyer, DJ Heart, DJ Ziggy, DJ Boo Martinez, DJ Eric and DJ Arthur. Thursday, 12nn - 2pm with a replay at 7pm - 9pm. Slogans Compilations CD's of 89 DMZ *''Pure Party'' (Ivory Music & Video, 2012) *''Pure Party: Disc 2'' (Ivory Music & Video, 2012) *''Pure Party: Disc 3'' (Ivory Music & Video, 2012) *''Pure Party: Disc 4'' (Ivory Music & Video, 2012) *''25 Years of Danze Music Zone'' (IBC Records and Ivory Music & Video, 2014) Awards *26th KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *25th KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best Radio Jock (Won, The Sting) *25th KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *24th KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best Radio Jock (Won, The Sting) *24th KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *2016 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards: Best FM Radio Station (Won) *22nd KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *2014 PUP Mabini Media Awards: FM Radio Station of the Year (Won) *Gandingan 2014: The 76th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards: Best FM Station (Won) *12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards: Best FM Station (Won) *21st KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *2013 UP Gandingan Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards, Best FM Station (Won) *Gandingan 2013: 75th UPLB Isko't Broadcast Choice Awards, Best FM Station (Won) *2012 UP Gandingan Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *20th KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) IBC FM Radio Network DMZ is also broadcast to 7 provincial stations in the Philippines. :Further information: List of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation channels and stations § IBC FM radio networks (Danze Music Zone) References See also *89.1 DMZ-FM | Facebook *89dmz Flyer. #mondayrewind #dancemusic... - IDMZ Sayaw Pinoy (89dmz.com) | Facebook *remembering my earlier days... | Facebook *Magic 89.9 sked *Old 89 DMZ Sked (2000) *89 DMZ Schedule *Daily Playlists on 89 DMZ *KVIL 90's *MOR 4 LIFE 91.9 (2) *The dance music zone is back as iDMZ 89.1 *89 DMZ MOBILE CIRCUIT by trese3057 *iDMZ maging 24 hours a day, 7 days a week *iDMZ Celebrates 1st Year *iDMZ, to relaunch promo this 2012 called Sayaw Winner Milyonaryo! *iDMZ app at the top of the charts! *Anja Aguilar Visits iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! *FM station 89 DMZ turned at 14 *ACS Milyones 2014 Promo Mechanics *UrbanPinas hosts nomination for Urban Music Awards 2014 *89 DMZ Presents this Weekend *89 DMZ's Urban Music Awards Jump-Off Party *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) *DZTV-TV *DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 *Danze Music Zone (IBC's FM radio station) *IBC News Network External links *Official website *89 DMZ on Facebook *89 DMZ on Twitter Category:HD Radio stations Category:Danze Music Zone stations Category:Dance radio stations in the Philippines Category:OPM formatted radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Radio stations established in 1989 Category:1988 establishments in the Philippines Category:Radio stations disestablished in 2001 Category:Radio stations established in 2011 Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation